The present disclosure relates to vertical and sloped glazing systems. Specifically, for vertical and sloped glazing framing members structured for electrical wiring.
The primary purpose of a vertical or a sloped glazing system is to protect the interior of the building from the outside environment. However, both vertical and sloped glazing systems can also fulfill an aesthetic purpose or provide other utilitarian functions. For example, a glass or transparent polymer vertical glazing structure, such as a curtain wall, or a sloped glazing system, such as a skylight roof, can provide a view of the surrounding area to the building occupants or provide natural light into the building interior.
Recently, there are both vertical and sloped glazing systems that include glazing that converts sunlight to electricity, for example, crystalline and poly-crystalline solar photovoltaic (PV) panels, and semi-transparent organic PV panels and films. It has been suggested, that a recently developed class of visibly transparent polymer solar cells (PSC) that transmit visible light, but convert near-infrared photons into electricity, could be used to cover building facades in the near future. In addition, some vertical and sloped glazing utilize electrochromic glass for electronically tinting the glazing. All of the above electrically producing or electrically consumptive glazing materials require electrical wiring.
One of the challenges in providing electrical wiring to electrically producing or consumptive glazing materials in both vertical and sloped glazing systems is to do so while not interfering with the glazing system's ability to provide an airtight and watertight structural barrier from the outside environment. Another challenge is to provide service access to the wiring for possible future repair and maintenance. An additional challenge is to accomplish both of these goals while not disturbing the aesthetic appearance of the glazing system.
Current attempts to solve the problem of routing electrical wiring from the glazing material into framing structure of the glazing system include drilling holes into the framing element directly behind the glazing. This can cause possible problems with water infiltration over time and often does not provide easy post-installation access for maintenance or repair. Other attempts to solve the problem include routing the wires through surface mounted objects. This can create an undesirable aesthetic appearance.